A typical liquid crystal display (LCD) device is capable of displaying a clear and sharp image through thousands or even millions of pixels that make up the complete image. The LCD device has thus been applied to various electronic equipment in which messages or pictures need to be displayed, such as mobile phones and notebook computers. However, liquid crystal in the LCD device does not emit light itself. Rather, the liquid crystal has to be lit up by a light source so as to clearly and sharply display text and images. The light source may be ambient light, or a backlight module attached to the LCD device.
FIG. 8 is a schematic, top plan view of a typical LCD device. The LCD device 1 includes an LCD panel 11 and a housing assembly 13.
Referring also to FIG. 9, this is a cross-sectional view taken along line IX-IX of FIG. 8. The LCD panel 11 includes a first substrate 111, a second substrate 113 parallel to the first substrate 111, and a polarizer 115 attached on a major portion of a top surface of the first substrate 111. A margin portion of the top surface of the first substrate 111 is not covered by the polarizer 115. A plurality of driver integrated circuits (ICs) 1130 is mounted on a margin portion of a top surface of the second substrate 113. The housing assembly 13 includes a bezel 131 and a rear frame 133 for cooperatively containing and protecting the LCD panel 11. The rear frame 133 defines a space for housing the LCD panel 11 and a backlight module (not labeled) under the LCD panel 11. The bezel 131 includes four top walls 1313 arranged end to end, and four sidewalls 1311 perpendicularly extending from edges of the four top walls 1313, respectively. The four top walls 1313 press on the margin portion of the top surface of the first substrate 111 of the LCD panel 11 and a top of the rear frame 133. The four sidewalls 1311 enclose sidewalls of the rear frame 133. Thus, the LCD panel 11 is fixed in the housing assembly 13.
Typically, a small horizontal gap L1 exists between each top wall 1313 of the bezel 131 and the polarizer 115, in order to prevent the polarizer 115 from being distorted or damaged. However, if the gap L1 is too large, light beams from the backlight module leak out from the gap. This is liable to result in bright lines or other optical defects. On the other hand, if the gap L1 is eliminated and the top walls 1313 directly contact the polarizer 115, the bezel 131 is liable to distort or damage the polarizer 115. This is liable to cause mottling or other optical defects.
Accordingly, what is needed is an LCD device that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.